Generally speaking, modern day society in the developed world has been significantly influenced by the technological advances in cellular phones, smartphones, and other types of mobile devices. When mobile devices are used in a vehicle, however, a driver can easily become distracted when his or her attention is diverted away from the primary responsibility of safely operating the vehicle. Every year, hundreds of thousands of accidents and even thousands of fatalities are attributed to drivers being distracted while driving on U.S. roads and highways. A large percentage of these distractions are caused by the use of cell phones and smartphones.
Many states have instituted laws prohibiting certain uses of mobile devices while driving, such as texting while driving. Despite their good intentions, however, many drivers continue to be distracted by their mobile devices while operating a vehicle.
Numerous devices have been developed over the years to attempt to reduce the level of driver distraction by simplifying certain actions, such as answering a cell phone call, placing a cell phone call, talking on the cell phone, etc. Many of these driver-assisted devices are configured to be mounted on the dashboard or windshield of the vehicle and can therefore impede the driver's view, creating another unsafe driving condition.
Therefore, a need exists for improved human machine interfaces for use in a vehicle. Particularly, human machine interfaces can be developed, as described in the present disclosure, to reduce the level of driver distraction and enable hands-free usage, yet would not interfere with the driver's view of his or her surroundings. Such devices can be used with any type of vehicle, such as an automobile, truck, delivery van, tractor trailer, etc.